Your gonna go far kid
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is in the Gang akatsuki. She's been killing off Konoha gang becuz of orders... now she's been betrayed and taken in by sand gang. Sasori told her she was a puppet. What if she starts to think she might not be? What if he doesnt control her anymore?
1. Chapter 1

I started to fight him. He cried out and dodged my attacks.

"Sakura what are you doing?!" He shouted as I punched him right between his eyes.

He started to run for his life as I chased after him with kunai in my hands.

I started to fight like I was dancing. He dodged like crazy but I was getting closer with each hit.

I smirked when I slit at his cheek.

"I'm killing you." I answered making him cry out. Tears filled in his eyes as he refused to fight me.

I laughed wickedly as I punched his face in.

He couldn't get up anymore.

I walked up to him and put my legs around his waist. I leaned up to his face and smiled bitterly.

"I always loved you..." I whispered and put the kunai to his throat. His eyes widened but then I smirked.

"Just kidding." I smirked at his depressed expression.

I slit his throat then.

"Great job in killing Sasuke." Sasori whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I answered as he kissed my neck.

"Sakura you do know your mine right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten was crying pools of tears as I walked up to her.

I hat shot a bullet wound in her gut and watched her stomach acids devour her.

I smiled softly and walked up to her. I brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead as she screamed in pain.

"Beautiful." I whispered and walked away.

Sasori took my hand and led me home. I felt strange. Like this was all a dream.

Deidara stared at me for a second as I walked past with Sasori holding my hand.

"You shouldn't keep doing this to her, yeah." He muttered shaking his head.

"She's killed two today I think she works just fine." Sasori glared making me stare.

I stared at them and tried not to think. My life is always simpler when I just do as I'm told.

"Maybe you should-"

"Shut up and let me control my puppet!" Sasori shouted making Deidara and me flinch.

"I... am... your puppet." I said simply making him soften.

"Bye Deidara." Sasori muttered hugging me before leading me to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at Naruto in shock as he hugged me.

I had just shoved a dagger in his chest yet here he was smiling.

"I always.... cared... about you. You're... my... friend..." He murmured before dying.

I tried not to scream when he landed with a thump in front of me. Sasori just shook his head at me.

"You have done so much better at killing these Konoha brats." He shook his head again. "Such a predictable child."

I stared at him my eyes widening. "Am I becoming useless? Do you.. not care about me anymore? Do you hate me now? Have I failed you?"

He softened and took me in his arms. "You're just not as hard as you used to be. I used to love you for your creativity and your amazing techniques you came up with."

I smiled slightly as my mind and body became numb once more. "I'll just have to find a new reason to love you." He sighed making my eyes widen in horror. This is not what I wanted.

"Um... okay." A person who loves me for me. Someone who loves me for who I am and does not wish to change me. Someone who can look at me and the blood on my hands and say they love me.

That person doesn't exist.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried not to scream as Sasori grinned. He had a knife in his hand with blood all over it. My blood.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"I am showing you pain. You have never once even gotten a cut in your battles. You need to know it exists." He answered.

"How could you?!" Deidara cried running into the room.

"How could I what?" Sasori mused.

"How could you do this to her, un?!" He shouted grabbing me and putting me in his arms.

"She's just a puppet." He answered as he put it away in a jar.

"I... I'm just a puppet..." I murmured and suddenly I disapeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

I chuckled to myself as I walked down a dark alley. I was free. I still love Sasori and I'm still his puppet... but he turned me loose. He tried to kill me. To throw me away.

"Hello Sakura..." A voice drawled making me turn. A gun was against my forehead as Kabuto smirked at me.

I grinned pleasently before knocking the gun out of his hand and punching him in the gut. As soon as his face went down my knee went up.

Even though my arm was bleeding I still grabbed the gun and shot him in the chest eight times sobbing the whole time.

I would of cried... if I had tears to shed.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared in shock at the man beside me. At first I had flinched away because of his red hair but then I noticed that his eyes were light blue.

"Why... Why help a puppet?" I asked softly as he bandaged my wounds.

"Because your human." He replied and let me alone with a blonde-brown haired girl with four pony-tales.

"So you're the lengendary Sakura Doll?" She asked making small talk.

"Did I tell you my name?" I asked wincing as she slipped a dab of hydrogen peroxide on my arm.

"No its known all over the place. Apparently now your a rogue gang killer. You killed one of your allies correct?" She asked making me turn away.

"Your name?" I changed the subject making her blink.

"Temari! That was my brother Gaara who brought you here. He said he saw you kill Kabuto after being wounded." She said quickly as another boy with cat eared hoodie and paint on his face walked in with a puppet on his back. Instantly I bowed.

"Another puppet master? I belong to whatever puppet master walks by." I mumured remembering Sasori's words.

"It's okay. I don't mind you being free! In fact I prefer it." The boy laughed making me stare at him in shock.

"This is Kankuro my other brother!" Temari laughed making the boy stare at me curiously.

"Who's she?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Sakura Doll." A dark voice answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing. I don;t mind though if you review or not. I just need to blow some steam so this story is it.**

Deidara grinned at me and swiftly hugged me.

"I knew you would make it Saku-chan, yeah!" He cried making me stare in wonder.

"So... you never... you didn't agree with Sasori?" I asked confused.

"Nope! Never, un." He laughed making the others stare at us in confusion.

"This is Deidara. My mas- I mean my ex-master's partner." I informed them earning nods of sympathy.

"So you had a master huh?" Gaara asked from a dark corner in the room.

"Leave her alone, un!" Daidara cried exasperated making me blush lightly.

"Why? She's staying with us right?" He asked making Dei's face turn red with rage.

"SHE JUST GOT FREE! Come on dude leave her alone!" Dei cried making me stare at him.

"I-I'm not his puppet anymore am I?" I asked softly shocked.

"No... you're not." Dei answered holding me to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

I had been living here for just two weeks. It was nice actually.

Gaara watched me as I cooked every once in a while cocking an invisable eyebrow.

I was cooking stew as Kankuro and Temari fought around the house. It was more like Temari was trying to kill Kankuro as he ran and hid is several places occasionally throwing things.

"It smells nice." Gaara commented.

"The stew?" I asked slightly bored.

"No the blood."

"You're right."

"So you like it too?"

"I always have... is that strange?"

He smiled slightly then took over with making the stew.

"It's not supposed to be green."


	8. Chapter 8

I was heading home. It felt strange calling someplace my home... I liked it.

"Sakura Doll?" Hidan asked smirking from the corner.

I spun around and dropped the groceries. I didn't have a weapon but who said I needed one?

"Hidan." I said simply my face a shadow of how I am with Gaara. It was more like a reflection of who I had been just three weeks before.

"So the puppet's still alive huh?" He asked taking out his poket knife.

I ran up to his and was immediatly cut on my cheek but I kicked him in the gut forcing him to slam into the brick wall beside us.

"Doll!" He gasped out making me smash his hand where he still held his knife tightly.

I kept smashing till he gave up the knife. I picked it up and slit his cheek. He gasped expecting me to kill him with it.

I smirked and licked the blood.

"You're... still... -cough- a puppet.." He groaned.

"Maybe. but at least I'm not dead." I answered and slammed my foot into his throat. My heels did the trick and he was instantly dying of his drowned lungs.

I picked up the groceries and ignored the ghosts of my friends as they screamed in my head how I need to stop... to stop before I die.

I can't stop... its my idenity thanks to my master....


	9. Chapter 9

Temari screamed when she saw my hands covered in Hidan's blood.

"It's not hers." Gaara said simply as he took me over to the sink and rinced my hands off.

"It seems her murderous habits are still there after all." Kankuro murmured making me flinch.

"I don't mind it. She does what she was forced into doing. It's hard to stop a habit no matter how cruel." Gaara stated making me stare at him in wonder.

"Thank... you." I muttered making Tema hug me.

"So who'd you kill?" Kankuro asked making everyone but me glare at him.

"Hidan. He drew a knife on me. I was trained since I was eight that whenever someone draws a weapon on me to stop thinking of anything or remembering anything and just kill the guy."

Everyone stared at me shocked.

"Then how did Naruto know you?" Gaara asked quietly. A pain broke out in my chest at his name.

"We... went to the same school. Everyone had made fun of my forehead until the Konoha gang stood up for me. Then they started tearing me down. All except Naruto."

"Harsh..." Temari murmured making me sigh.

"I didn't know I'd one day be famous for killing them." I said blankly.

Instantly Gaara walked up to me and bent down so his lips just brushed against my ear.

"I don't mind you being a killer."

The someone just for me.... doesn't exist... that's what you told me right Sasori? Then why... why am I falling for him?


	10. Chapter 10

I was in Konoha territory... so I was probably going to slip up. Even with Gaara here I was doomed.

"Don't be so frightened." He told me softly.

"I'm more frightened of me killing." I whispered back gripping his arm tighter as dark eyes gleamed around me. All seeking revenge.

"Sai." Gaara said simply as a boy with short black hair a fake grin, and dark eyes turned to us.

"Oh look its Gaara and Sakura Doll." He said in a fake pleasant voice.

"Yeah just give us the info and let me leave." I muttered shivering to myself fighting my very being.

"So you really are the girl they've all been talking about." Sai grinned wider but more out of strain.

Gaara took my hand and glared at him. "Just give it now Sai." He growled making me snort.

"Yeah like you knew it was going to be easy." Sai laughed still faking when he realized why I snorted.

I punched him in the gut and pulled his tounge simply.

"Give me the info now before you can never talk again."


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at Neji completely shocked as he had a knife to my throat as I lay in bed.

"How'd you get inside?" I asked blankly.

"Window." He answered making me frown.

His legs were wrapped around my waist as he leaned up to me like how I did to Sasuke.

"How can some pathetic puppet kill one of my team mates?" He whisperedpulling the knife away and kissing my neck.

"It's called aim." I answered making him growl and nip me.

"Shut up. Tenten was not as pathetic as you assume. She was strong no one could defeat her but someone who used to be one of us."

"Sure... but when has the victum of bullies ever been a part of something?"

He licked his lips and smirked.

"I have to go but I'll be talking to you alot more now." He mused and left me laying there completely shocked.

I think I left my pj's in the closet yesterday morning. Oh well I'll get them when I wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at the papers Sai had given us. We both widened our eyes in shock.

"Sakura... you know what this means right?" Gaara asked slowly.

"Yeah." I answerd feeling scared. My face stayed blank as I turned to Gaara.

"I-I need to go back... before this happens." I whisper in horror.

"No! We can protect ourselves from this Sakura! We are a family and it wont be right without you. You're one of us now." He cried making me swallow back tears.

"Gaara... he's coming though..." I shout angrily.

"You don't think I know that?! I have a family to consider and that also includes you!" He yelled back.

"You should never have helped me." I grumbled and turned to leave.

Instantly Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled me back to I was flat against him. My back against his chest.

"I never regretted taking you in."

"But you will."


	13. Chapter 13

Sasori smirked as I screamed. Temari's blood was on my face as she stared at me in horror.

It was a quick slice of his dagger on her cheek. He made the blade flick towards me showering me with blood.

"Now Kankuro choose. Temari or Sakura?" Sasori asked kicking the unconscious Gaara out of the way.

He stared at both of us in horror. Then he looked at me bitterly and I knew his choice. Deidara bit his lip as tears poured down.

"I'm sorry Sakura but Temari's blood... no pun intended." He joked bitterly as Sasori smirked.

"We're leaving then." Sasori grinned grabbing me leaving the tied up and crying Temari in a chair trying to break free as Kankuro collapsed.

A single paper fell to the ground with Sai's neat handwriting on it.

"Sasori is planning on using the sand's family to get his puppet back. No word on when but all we know is that it will be soon. Very soon. 'Drop the kid Gaara. She's not worth it.'"

I stared at Sasori as he smirked at me once more. "Deidara kill Neji and Sai for me." He ordered and led me to his hide out.

He carried me into his room and slammed the door shut.

I let him.

He kissed me and I felt nothing.

I let him.

He brushed back my hair and stared at my eyes.

I let him.

They were like glass.

And I was like marble.

I was a doll once more.


	14. Chapter 14

I gasped out in shock at my new assignment. I was supposed to kill Gaara as he came in here to rescue me.

"You've always been less than what you should be." Sasori groaned making me glare.

I ripped up the finely printed assignment page and grabbed all the weapons I could carry and started attaching them to me.

He was casting the spell on me again. The spell that made me his. The spell that made me leave Konoha so many years before.

"You're just a puppet. Kill him accurately, but tease him. Make it dramatic, but not too touching. And not too long. I don't have much patience." He instructed making me nod.

Suddenly the sirens alarmed us that he was coming.

He disappeared but I knew he was hiding waiting for me to make my move.

Suddenly I heard running down the hall into the main room where I stood waiting like an obediant doll.

"Sakura!" Gaara shouted making me stop breathing and blink hard.

"Don't come any closer." I whispered bitterly taking out my sword as he took a step back his eyes wide with horror.

"What are you doing?" He asked anxiously as my blade touched his neck.

"Sakura hurry it up." Sasori complained making me shake my head attempting to clear it. I threw paper bombs at him lazily making Gaara jump back and dodge them easily.

"DO AS YOUR TOLD AND FINISH HIM!" Sasori shouted making me flinch and run up to Gaara slicing his chest just slightly barely grazing the surface. His eyes widened in surprise at my dark expression.

"Sakura... this is me. You do remember me right?" He asked dodging the daggers I threw at him. Finally I tried to punch him but he just caught my fist and wrapped his fingers around it.

I stabbed him. I had aimed at the gut but he blocked with his arm.

"Sakura finish the brat off. He's not worth being my puppet." Sasori grumbled making me freeze.

"Like I wasn't when you attempted to kill me?" I asked turning away from Gaara.

"Yes exactly." He answered making me grab my sword from off the floor and glare at him.

"You made me this way. You made me your weapon. Well now the very weapon you made is going to kill you." I told him crying for the first time since he first broke me.

"What are you doing idiot!" He cried out as I ran up to him and sliced his head clear off. He stared at me then at Gaara.

The blood around us made me sick. Sasori started to groan in pain. (When your head is chopped off your still alive for a little while. You can even talk)

I fell to the ground and hesitantly reached into my pocket and took out my gun.

"You never had the right to define me." I whispered and shot him in the center of his forhead killing him instantly though he was already practically dead.

I glanced behind me to see Deidara grinning wildly with blood all over his hands. Suddenly I noticed Gaara on the ground bleeding in front of him.

"I was the one who ordered Sasori to do all this. So I could let Hinata the last surviving Konoha gang to kill you." That's right... the other members killed so many along with me... poor hinata... poor doll... and poor sand.

I fell for it.... I fell for a guy who I always thought was my friend. Suddenly Hinata came in with a knife in hand.

I was going to die.

The end.


End file.
